How Splinter found out
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: Here is my one-shot/sequel to Fangs! This is how Splinter found out Leonardo was a vampire!


Hey so heres a one-shot/sequel for fangs! this is how Splinter found out that Leonardo is a vampire!

* * *

Splinter's POV

I was sat meditating, but I wasn't meditating to clear my mind oh no, I was meditating because I felt a dark force near my oldest son which is starting to worry me.

I started trying to think of why my son might have this dark energy around him but I couldn't think of a solution, I will have to watch my son carefully for know on.

Leonardo's POV

I just came home from a round of blood drinking with my crew. I sensed someone was there but just incase I made my fangs form the size of a tooth. I looked around and that was when I noticed it was Splinter "hey sensei"

"hello Leonardo, may I ask to where you have been?"

"I have been doing extra patrol sensei, haven't you heard about a lot of gangs being around" I knew that I was lying and I could do it well from exspearience and also because I have planned the answer out for that question.

"no I haven't, thank you for telling me"

"no problem sensei"

I walked to my room and took my gear off and then got under my blankets but sat up against the head board, I then got out a nail file from my draw and got my fans out. I then started sharpening my fangs,I know that sounds strange but it is a good way if ya wanna bite in somebody straight on instead of giving them a wonky cut in the shoulder.

Splinter's POV

I walked back to my room, I knew my son was lying to me. He has been lying to me for a while now.

I don't know what he is hiding but I will find out soon, I would ask for my other sons help but they already know what is wrong with Leonardo and they would of been told not to tell me or anyone anything so that leaves me to investigate by myself.

In the morning...

Leonardo's POV

I woke up at 6:00 am, I decided to have a shower this morning so I did. When I came out of the shower I got my gear on and then I went to the dojo where Master Splinter was meditating.

I stood in the middle of the floor and started to do easy ninjitsu moves but soon I was doing the katas sensei has recently shown us which where difficult, if you didn't know what you where doing then you would of hert yourself badly, bruise or break a bone. All of these are really painful and I can tell you I was lucky just to bruise a bone but even if I did do something worse it would of healed up quickly but it still herts.

Like I was saying, I was doing katas for about 1 hour until I decided to do some meditation to contact mother, I noticed sensei having a close eye on me during my katas but I told myself not to worry.

I sat in the meditation pose until I heard mothers silky voice "Leonardo my son you came"

"yes mother"

"how are you my son?"

"fine, you mother"

"fabulous since I had a adrenaline rush saving you"

"mother how many times do you usually come out and help your children?"

"not much because they can handle themselves"

"well I am always in trouble with local gangs so I will call if I need help"

"that is the bestest thing I have ever heard from one of my children"

"thats alright mother, got to go bye mother"

"bye Leonardo"

I opened my eyes to my brothers walking into the dojo "what time is it?"

"about 7:28 so training should be in 2 minutes"

"wow early, never knew you guys could make that time"

"oh hardy di har fearless"

"I found it quite funny"

I walked away from him and walked to the spot where I have to sit in the dojo and sat down.

My brothers joined me by sitting next to me and we all waited for master Splinter in silence for 2 minutes, well if you call Mikey making funny noises quiet anyway.

Master Splinter walked in and sat in front of us "now my sons we will be working on our move from last week"

Splinter's POV

I watched Leonardo carefully and I noticed something, he moved quicker then what he usually does and he seems to be able to twist and turn more easier.

Throughout the training session I have noticed more stuff about Leonardo that I never knew before.

When training session was over he moved a lot quicker then what he normally does, I will have to keep a closer eye on him.

Leonardo's POV

I walked out the dojo quickly because I kept feeling sensei's eyes burning into me now and then.

I walked into my room and thought a while until I thought of something frightening _'what if Splinter finds out and disowns me, this day couldn't get worse' _

I started to get nervous but I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind and calmed down.

I decided to go back to the dojo to meditate for a while so I can chat with mother.

I sat on the dojo floor and started meditating.

"Leonardo are you alright?"

"I don't know"

"why what is wrong my son"

"my father might find out I am a vampire and could abandon me"

"my son every single one of your thoughts might not be true no matter how big or small they are, even if he does abandon you, you are always welcome in my home"

"thank you mother"

I woke up from meditation to see Raph in my face and in pure instincts I hissed at him but that was a bad move because I heard a gasp from behind the dojo door. My eyes got wide and so has Raphs.

We look at each other before I use my vampire speed so I don't have to talk to anyone. I felt tears go down my face.

Splinter's POV

I turned away from the dojo door when I saw Leonardo with sharp teeth hissing at Raphael _'this can't be real, Leonardo can't be a vampire'_

Then it dawned on me how Leonardo has the same features a vampire has, I got really shocked but happy a bit that I finally sorted out what is wrong with Leonardo.

I looked back into the dojo and saw Leonardo has disappeared and only Raphael was standing with wide eyes looking at me.

"erm how much did you see?"

"enough"

I heard Raphael gulp and I know why, I am still feel scared and shocked but I am pushing them down for the moment.

"don't worry Raphael I am not mad"

"your not?"

"no i'm not"

"I woud of expected a much more better reaction then that"

"yes but I am pushing those feelings a way for the moment at the minute"

"erm ok, what do you think then about err you know"

"I say it is very shocking but I also now understand why there is a drak force round Leonardo"

Leonardo's POV

I am really scared I can tell you that, my sensei just found out I am a vampire. This day couldn't get more...actually lets not jinx it.

I was walking in the sewers because it was still day time out side and I really don't want to get burned to ash today.

I jeot walking until I came to the lair door. I took a deep breath and walked in to see no candles lit, we don't use the light anymore. I clicked my fingers together and when I did all the candles lit but master Splinter was in the room as well "master Splinter, what are you doing here"

"waiting for you my son"

"you still concider me your son even though I am a vampire" I had some tears in the corners of my eyes from happyness

"yes my son, no one is ever gonna change my mind about you even if you where a enemy"

"you don't know how much that means to me master Splinter"

I saw him smile and he spread his arms out. I used my vampire speed and got into the hug which startled him a bit but I don't care because as long as we have a bond nothing can stop us from loving each other.


End file.
